


Burn It To The Ground

by Thette



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Divorce, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Post Shreveport, Pre-Season/Series 01, Unhappy Ending, but canon makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: After Shreveport, Mick wants a divorce.





	Burn It To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Written for SophiaCatherine.
> 
> I may do a longer version, one that includes their wedding, their almost divorce, and Mick becoming widowed. Maybe.

Mick counted the days. 180. 181. 182. 183. Half a year after Snart left him, he called up his ambulance chaser of a lawyer.

Thirty years. Thirty years, thrown away for nothing. Thirty years as partners in thick and thin, two years as legally married. But if Snart wanted out, who was Mick to stop him?

He painstakingly wrote down the dates of their wedding, and the day Snart had left. He even asked for help to spell "irreconcilable differences" and "abandonment." Then he signed the squiggle he called his signature, and wrote his name and the date in block letters below. One copy to file, one for "his records", one copy for Snart.

He didn’t expect Snart to file an answer, but in 30 days, he could be free. As if "free" was something he’d ever wanted to be. He didn’t give a damn about their money, he could always steal more. But if Snart wanted to burn their partnership to the ground...

Well...

He’d never been one to decline a good fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not have a happy ending. 
> 
> Len shows up after Rogue Life (The Flash 1x04) within the 30 day's answer period after Mick filed for divorce/dissolution of marriage, and Mick withdraws his petition. So, in this case, canon is happier than fanfic. Who would have thought?


End file.
